My Life with My Beta and Omega's Mates
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Summary Inside! Now a ONE-SHOT!


Enjoy! Please Review! Now, a ONE-SHOT!

* * *

Summary: Scott has everything he wants. He has his friends, who are in happy relationship, him and his mom are good now with there money, and he has two amazing mates, who happen to be his Beta and Omega of his weird and unique pack. But even he doesn't have that happy ending yet, he has two annoying girls after he and they are pissing off his mates and they are ready to kill them. Scott needs to find a way to make sure everyone is well before his mates kill them.

* * *

Scott growled as Issac suck on his balls as Liam's tongue went up and down on his dick.

He was used to waking up like this. He loved his mates and he loved when they were in heat and right now they were both in heat. Scott could fuck them senseless right now, but he couldn't at the moment.

Scott grab a vibrator, a butt plug, a gag, some rope and lube. He screamed out in pleasure as he came and both his mates drank up his cum. Scott was faster than his mates as he now had both of them on their back with vibrators, butt plugs in their them, gag in their mouths and rope keeping them in place.

Issac ended up moving on top of Liam and both of them started making out. Scott got up with the remote in his hand. He turned on the vibrators on to high and watch as his mate fell into their pleasure. He walk into their bathroom an cleaned up. When he was done, he was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white short sleeve neck shirt that showed off his nice 8 pack and some Jordan's 11. His hair was still wet from the shower, but he didn't mind that.

He look overs at his lovers and they were still moaning and groaning out in pleasure. Scott pulled down the zipper of his pants and pulled his dick out his briefs. He walk over to his mates and yanked out the vibrators and butt plugs. They both growled out in pure irritation. Scott thrusted into Liam, he knew that after one good round Liam would be good and ready to go to school, Issac took 2 to 3 rounds.

Liam moaned out as Scott pounded into him. Scott wasn't going to stop until Liam came and when he came, he had to deal with is other mate. Scott reach under Issac and grab his dick and rubbed his dick as he fuck Liam hard. He had both his mates losing their minds.

Scott groaned as he came inside Liam. Scott look up at Liam to see that he was out like a light. Scott pulled out of Liam and thrusted into Issac. Issac arch his back as Scott drove into him. Scott was so fucking glad today was the last day of their heat. He had been fucking them for the last 2 weeks and when he means fucking, he means fucking. He had fuck them in public, in private, every fucking where.

After Scott came inside Issac the first time he rubbed on his dick to get to hard again. He then thrusted in again and fuck his mate sense less. When Issac scream through his gag, Scott knew that Issac was out for the count. Scott pulled out and cleaned himself up and drag both his mates to the bathroom and into the shower. He untried them and turned on the water.

Scott walk into his room and pick out some clothes for them.

For Liam: dark black skinny jeans, blue button up, boxers and Brea's 11.

For Issac: ass hugging jeans, regular white t-shirt, boxers and Jordan 11.

Scott look at his clock to see that it was only 7:30 am. He was glad that they didn't start school until 8:30, so he went down stair and cook him, his mates and his mother breakfast.

Scott was done in 15 minutes. He had made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and waffles. He turned around to find both his mate, dress and tried. His mom was dress in her scrubs ready and smiled at her son and his mates.

To Scott's mom, it was a normal Tuesday.

Scott mom look at the three confused. "What the hell is wrong with you three?" She ask the three. Scott rolled his eyes at his mother. She smirk at her son. She knew what was wrong with him, that damn 2 week heart was so damn long and hard and she also knew her son was so damn tried, but she couldn't help but ask and see her son roll his eyes.

As she ask that question, Liam and Issac blushed. They knew that she knew what wad going on and it was kind of embarrassing.

Scott's mom laugh at the three as she finish her breakfast, kiss Scott on the forehead, wave at Issac and Liam and went to work.

Scott look at his mates and sighed. "Come on, we have class today Issac at Beacon State College and you have to take you SAT today, Liam." Scott said as he finish his breakfast. Issac and Liam sighed as they finish their breakfast, put their plates in the sink and grab their bags.

Today was just a normal day for the Alpha, Beta and Omega.

* * *

Liam was so damn bored. He should have been taking this SAT seriously, but he really wasn't. He was bored and wished that his lovers still we, but they were in college and he was stuck here in high school bored.

He couldn't wait to get home and be with his two lovers. He look up to see that he only had 10 minutes left! Liam went through his work quickly and was done in 9 minutes and 58 seconds.

After Liam was done, he met up with his friends and they walk to lunch. Liam grab a hamburger, fries, soda, ice cream sandwich and went to his and his friend's table. They ate and talk about what was going on in their lives.

Everyone wanted to know what Scott and to do to him and Issac to get them through their heat and Liam decided what his mate did to them. His friends knew all about him being a werewolf and their sex life.

Liam and his friends groaned when lunch was over and they had to return to their classes.

Liam jump up in joy when he heard the final bell rang. Liam said goodbye to his friends as he waited for Scott and Issac to come and pick him up.

Liam was confused as hell when Issac was the only one in the car and that he was gripping the steeling wheel hard and his eyes were dark, darker than ever before. Liam walk to the car and got in. Liam grab Issac's hand and rub it. Liam sighed when Issac calm down a little.

"Where Scott?" Liam ask. Liam moved his hand back quickly as Issac growled out and his fangs and nails came out.

"He's with Kira and Allison. He told me to get you and got home, but I know for a fact that those whores are all over him. We are going to get our mate and teach those whores a lesson." Issac growled out at Liam. Liam understood as he put on his seat beat and watch Issac drive back to the University.

Liam knew that Scott loved them and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Scott growled as Kira and Allison roped him to a chair. He should have never told Issac to not come back. He didn't think these crazy bitches would rope him down and and try to rape him. He couldn't get out because these bitches used some special werewolf 's flower of something to stop him from getting free.

He really hated these girls right now.

"Scott we love you. We should be your mates and not those two!" Kira yelled out. Allison shake her head yes as she agreed to everything they were saying.

Scott rolled his eyes and growled at this two bitches.

Scott moaned out when he smelled his lovers some to his rescue.

He just hope they didn't fucking these two girls up too much.

~1 Hour Later~

Scott growled as he thrusted into Liam. Liam bit his lip as Issac and Scott thrusted into him. He love when they did this to him.

After him and Issac kick those two whores' asses, Scott decided to reward his mates with an afternoon of fucking and it was Liam's turn.

"OMG! I'm cumming!" Liam screamed out. Scott and Issac growled out as they came inside Liam.

They both pulled out of Liam and cuddled up. They feel asleep, happy to be together.

The Alpha, Beta and Omega were happily in love.

* * *

The End! I decided to make this a one-shot because it didn't feel right as a story! Sorry about the confusion.


End file.
